


I'm coming home, love.

by LadyGrrey



Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Love, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: I dont know why, but I wrote this. Its sad, its depressive but here it is.Beta read by a good friend of mine <3 Thank you dearie.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'm coming home, love.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why, but I felt like writing this.  
> (PS: I am not an english native, so I got it beta read <3 Be gentle tho. But not so with advice how to improve, I like improvement)

It was a cold and gray autumn day. Icy rain fell in thick droplets from the sky and the trees started to shed their leaves. Most people had fled indoors to either in a shop or a cafe. London's streets were surprisingly empty. But there was one man, walking through the streets of London. His black, shiny dress shoes couldn't keep out the flood of water when he stepped in a puddle and his feet were soaked. His Suit was damp but thanks to the umbrella in his hand, still decently dry, just like the Trench Coat. 

That was when a gust of wind grabbed his umbrella and ripped it right out of his hand, leaving the man without any protection against the rain except his trench coat. He pulled the coat tighter around himself and turned up his collar. “Damn it.”, he mumbled, his voice was quiet and he could see his breath turn to fog in the cold air. Quietly and with his head lowered as he continued on his way to his destination. Slowly his trembling hands opened the heavy iron doors of the graveyard. He could feel the cold in his limbs, it was like needles on his skin. But he didn't care. His walk continued. His steps were firm and he held his head high on his way. Even though his shoulders started trembling from more than the cold and the rain he remained resolute in his goal. He could start to taste the salty substance dripping from his eyes but that didn't change his goal. He was almost there. Almost reached his destination. He could see the grave he was looking for. It was the newest grave in the graveyard, a bouquet of white flowers still resting on top of it. Slowly the man fell to his knees, his whole body trembling when he read the inscription on the grave. Gregory Lestrade. The best Detective Inspector Scotland Yard ever had. Trembling the figure in the dress shoes and the trench coat fell forward, leaning againt the gravestone. He pressed his cheek against the icy stone and he could feel the tiredness take over, his eyes fluttering shut and slowly the cold left him. “I'm coming home my love”, Mycroft Holmes mumbled against the cold stone and slowly drifted away and into the arms of his beloved one.

Slowly the man fell to his knees, his whole body trembling when he read the inscription on the grave.

Gregory Lestrade. The best Detective Inspector, Scotland Yard ever had.

Trembling the figure in the dress shoes and the trench coat fell forward, leaning againt the gravestone.

He pressed his cheek against the icy stone and he could feel the tiredness take over, his eyes fluttering shut and slowly the cold left him.

“I'm coming home my love”, Mycroft Holmes mumled against the cold stone and slowly drifted away. Into the arms of his beloved one.


End file.
